The Amazon
by Immortal-Turtle
Summary: Jacob decides to take Bella on a holiday to Rio De Janeiro but what happens when his plans go all wrong? The plane crashes and they are the only ones who survive the crash. Will they make it out of this dangerous journey?
1. Airport

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I don't own Twilight and oh yeah, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

"Bella, come on, we're going to be late," I yell as I knock on the door. The knocks echo down the hall.

"I can't decide what to wear! It's actually a lot harder than men think it is," Bella yells back at me. I didn't see the point in dressing up much, actually. I just wanted to be comfortable for the long flight ahead of us so I was dressed in shorts and top. Nice and simple. Bella on the other hand. . .

"Bella, I'm sure you look gorgeous. Now get your butt out here before we miss our-"

The door opened before I could finish. My mouth dropped to the floor. She looked amazing. She wore a deep blue dress. It was a casual summer dress but on Bella, it looked amazing. It hugged her body perfectly.

"How do I look?" she asked. Though I could already see she knew my answer.

"Like I said, gorgeous," I reply. A smile plays on her lips. She holds out her hand and I take it. I lead her out the front door and into the already-loaded taxi.

The driver starts the car and pulls into the traffic. I look over to Bella who's looking out the window. Her hair is done up and loose bits curl their way down her neck. I follow her neck down and look and the front of the dress. It shows her chest off nicely. I stare there for a bit too long as she's suddenly looking at me.

"Busted!" She says with a stern expression and lifts an eyebrow, obviously not impressed.

"Sorry," I start, "Please don't make me beg." She continues looking stern before she breaks into laughter.

"Imagine you," she says in between laughing, "as a wolf, begging me at the airport. You'd probably get taken away for not being in a cage." A tear runs down her cheek from laughing so hard.

The taxi driver glances at her funny from the mirror and I give Bella a look. She pulls her fingers across her mouth as if closing it.

"Well maybe next time I won't let you off so easy for staring where you're not allowed," she says and sticks her tongue out.

I just smile. Since Edward left her she came to me. It took awhile at first but after that, we were together every night. We are not an official couple. Yet. Yes I hope for more but I know that she's not exactly over Edward so I don't want to ruin what we have. But, I do plan to change our relationship in the not too distant future.

We arrive at the airport and collect our luggage. We load the suitcases onto a trolley and I push them through the door. Bella links her arm through mine and is beaming.

"I can't wait but can you please tell me where we're going apart from, 'you're going to need warm clothes for night?'" Bella pleads. _Don't look at her eyes. Don't look at her eyes._ Too late, I look into her big brown eyes. I almost slip. _Almost._

"It'll be more fun if you just wait," I answer, trying to make her give up.

"More fun for you or me?" She asks as we reach the check-in area.

"Let's just say. . . Both of us," I answer and pull out our tickets. The lady behind the desk swipes our tickets. We hand over our luggage and I watch as it slides down the ramp before disappearing behind the flaps.

We walk past the other cueing people and get to the security check point. Bella takes off a few bracelets and puts her hand bag and jewellery into a box. I chuck in my wallet and we push it onto the rolling ramp. I step through the security gate and Bella follows. We watch our box on the security's screen as it travels through the x-ray.

Bella collects our box on the other side and picks up her things. I get my wallet and slide it in my back pocket. We walk side-by-side around the airport, looking at all the shops.

"Want to get a coffee?" She asks me.

I nod and we walk to the nearby coffee shop. We both make our orders and sit down at a table. Bella looks into my eyes and I look back at her. Deciding to be cheeky, I say:

"Can't keep your eyes off me, can you Bells?"

"Sure Jake. Actually, I was admiring the man behind you," she replies looking smug.

"Oh, is that so?" I reply and turn around. There was a man sitting at the table behind me, by himself. Did I mention he was old? He had thinning grey hair and a lot of wrinkles.

"Oh," I say, "Never knew you were into older men," I joke.

"Yeah, you've got a bit of growing up to do," Bella replies.

"Hey! My mental age is about 32!" I say. She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Yeah, whatever Jake," she replies and sips her coffee. Wow I didn't even notice that they had been given to us. I take a sip of my own scalding my tongue.

When I look back up Bella is chugging hers down.

"Whoa Bella, this isn't a contest."

She puts the coffee down.

"Well I'm not going to miss out on my money's worth," she says and takes the last sip.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she replies and looks down at her hands. I can see her smiling but maybe she's just in a generally happy mood.

A voice comes over the speaker and informs everyone in the airport that the flight to Rio De Janeiro, Brazil is departing in 5 minutes. It was also the last call. Uh oh.

I stand up.

"What's up?" Bella asks.

"Our flight, we gotta go now," I reply picking up my coffee. It was still quite heavy. Great, and I do need my coffee or I get tired and cranky. Bella laughs when she sees my look. I put the cup to my lips and begin to drink as we walk to the gate. We reach it and I've barely drank any of it. Bella notices my problem

"Waste it or drink it, c'mon we gotta go now! Chug, chug, chug!" Bella chants.

I start laughing in the middle of drinking which wasn't a good idea. I begin choking. Someone hits my back hard and I sense that it's Bella.

I splutter the coffee all over the ground and look up to find an amused audience watching. Yeah, wouldn't be surprised to see them laughing if I was dead. Wait I wouldn't be able to see them if I was dead. Ugh.

We walk to the lady at the gate. I hand over my newly coffee covered tickets. She holds onto the corners that have none on it, clips them and hands them back.

"Sorry about the uh, mess," I say, feeling like I had to apologise.

"That's alright. Have a nice trip," she says as we walk down the ramp and onto the plane.

Bella steps onto the plane and I follow her, holding her hand. We are directed to our seats and sit down. I sit next to the window and Bella is on the other side next to me. A man comes and sits next to her. I instantly become protective of her but I can't do much from this side. I sigh and slouch.

The plane takes off a short time later and the flight attendants start with their speech about safety. I yawn; obviously I haven't had enough coffee. I drift off with Bella's hand in mine, unaware of the adventure ahead of us.

**Review **


	2. Crash Landing

**Once again, I do not own Twilight, you're silly if you think so : )**

**Sorry everyone, my computer went spaz and decided to delete my previous story **

"Everyone please sit in the brace position shown, everything will be alright!"

I open my eyes. All around me people were screaming and crying. Bella, to my right, had tears streaming down her face.

"What's going on, Bells?" I ask. I thought that maybe the guy next to her might have done something but I doubt everyone else would be screaming.

"We're going to crash," she whispers so quietly I barely hear. The suddenly plane jolts to the side. She leaned her head into me.

"What?" It suddenly clicked then. Why people were screaming. The plane is going to crash and we're going to die.

"Bella, it's okay, we're going to be fine, I promise," I say just hoping it would make her feel better but she looked at me and started crying.

The plane started spiralling downwards and I grabbed onto the arm rests on either side of me. I clutched Bella's hand in my right to try to offer some comfort. Everyone's screams pierced my ears but I couldn't even speak.

"I love you," Bella's whispered. In that moment, I was full of happiness, and then it disappeared.

We made impact with the ground with a loud bang and everything went black.

_Oh no! Now I'm dead, I'm in heaven. Oh where's Bella I hope she's okay. If she died it's my entire fault. I should've never taken her on the holiday._

I opened my eyes and they were suddenly covered in dust. I rubbed them before opening them again and looked around. The ground was covered in rubble. There wasn't much left.

I looked to my side and Bella was still there. How is that possible? I can't see anyone else around and the plane was entirely smashed. How could we be intact?

I feel for Bella's pulse and am relieved to see that her heart is still beating. I put my arms under hers in an attempt to pull her away from the dust and rubble but am stopped by a sharp pain in my left arm. I look down.

It's completely bruised and when I touch it I know that it's broken. Great, my left arm is out of use for a couple hours.

I slide my right arm under Bella and pick her up. It's not hard but I'm more worried about hurting her. She looks a bit hurt already and I don't want to make it worse.

I take her quite far away to get out of the dust and lay her down by a tree. She has a couple of bruises on her face and arms that I can see but nothing seems to be broken.

I gently push the hair away from her face. She looks so damaged for only a couple of bruises.

I lie down next to her and hit my arm on the tree by accident. I wanted to scream; it hurt so much! But I muffle it for Bella's sake, grimace and close my eyes.

I awake to feel my arm being moved. The pain shoots up my arm and I yelp and open my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Bella apologises. She looks at my arm. "Did you break your arm?"

"Yeah, think so," I reply, trying to not make her feel bad.

"Sorry," she says, a frown on her face.

"That's okay; it's almost fully healed anyway." Bella looks back over to where the plane crashed.

"How did we. . . " her sentence trails off but I know what she means.

"I don't know but let's just be thankful," I reply and she agrees.

"So where are we?" she asks.

"In the Amazon I guess," I answer as I look around. The ground is covered in leaves and shrubs and I can't even see the tops of the trees.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I ask.

"Yeah a little but what are we going to eat and I don't see any water around here," she answers and looks over my shoulder.

"Well it's the Amazon so there's got to be water somewhere. As for food we'll eat what we can find," I reply. "Maybe we should see if there's anything left of the plane wreck."

She agrees and we get up. I stretch and flex my arm and am happy to find that it's fully healed. We walk over to the rubble and begin our search.

After a long search and no success we decide to try and search for something to eat or at least drink.

We don't seem to be very lucky, well, after the plane crash anyway and give up. I figure that it will start getting dark soon and we should try to make a shelter.

I go looking for leaves one way while Bella goes the other. I find some roots that we could tie to two trees and go back to "camp". Bella is already there, sitting against a tree with a pile of the biggest leaves I've ever seen.

"You're awesome Bells," I say and she just smiles.

I tie the roots to two trees and begin weaving the leaves through it. Bella comes over to help and pushes me playfully.

"What was that for?" I ask acting shocked.

"Go sit down, I'll finish it," she says. "You've done enough."

"How about you try and make me, Bella. I'm fine actually, thanks," I say with a grin. She looks like she's about to grab my arm and try to tow me away but obviously gives up on the idea.

I chuckle as I weave more leaves and she just sighs. We finish up with the shelter and it looks pretty decent. I just hope that it will hold for the night. I don't want Bella getting cold, though that won't happen if I cuddle her. Feeling her skin against mine. . .

It's twilight now, the sun is almost set which means almost complete darkness in the forest. I can't see past my nose. I reached out and felt Bella's arm.

"I think we should try to sleep now," I suggest as we can't do much else.

"Uh yeah," she agrees and we feel our way to the shelter where we lie down. I know that it can get quite cold at night in the forest so I figure it's best if we sleep close.

She thinks the same thing or just wants to be reassured as she wriggles closer with her back to my chest. I hang my arm over her side and pull her closer to me.

_My hand is so close to her chest. _

_Don't touch it Jake, she'll kill you._

_Maybe if I lightly brush it she won't notice._

_You'll ruin it, you really will!_

I give up fighting with my head for now. I might get my chance later. I smile to myself, thinking about Bella as I drift off.

**Please review. It makes my day and also encourages me to write faster, therefore:**

**More Reviews = Faster updates = Happy readers (I hope)**


	3. River

**I don't see why it would've changed from the last chapter but I still don't own Twilight. . .**

I wake to the blinding light from above shining in my eyes. I slowly and quietly wriggle away from Bella and get up.

My back hurts from sleeping on the hard ground. I stretch trying to make it feel better but it doesn't seem to help.

I set off North, well I think its north, and follow the trees and shrubs along. The animals were calling out to each other, probably to warn of my presence. I love the forest. All the nature, it's so calming.

Though, it's so hot in here with no water. I can feel the sweat forming on my forehead and I wipe it away. I can't stop walking; I have to do this for Bella.

I stop in my tracks because I hear a quiet sound. It sounds like, yes it is! Running water; I run in the direction I heard it and it doesn't take long before I'm standing on the bank.

The water looks so inviting and I can't help myself. I take off my shoes and run and jump in with a splash. It's extremely refreshing and now my clothes won't be covered in dust. I wash my face and float there for awhile.

_You can't leave Bella there in the heat, Doofus. She doesn't even know where you are._

_Oh yeah. How could I forget?_

I get out and walk not far upstream to where the water is quite shallow and clear. I cup my hands, scoop up the water and drink. Ahhh, much better.

I walk back towards where we had made camp for the night. I was almost running there I was so excited to tell her. I made small mental notes of where to go. When I got back she was sitting up against a tree.

"And where have you been, Mister?" She asks.

"Bella, you'll never guess! I found a river and everything," I say, almost too fast to understand.

"Oh, so that's why you're drenched," she said while looking at my clothes. "I thought you went for an extremely long run or got chased by a lion or something."

"Yeah, I think I could take care of myself if that happened," I reply. I think I could take a lion on, I mean, I can take on vampires who can take on lions. Yes I would win.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asks looking puzzled.

"Oh nothing," I reply, "Now let's go find that river," I say.

"Alright," she replies. She doesn't give it another thought and starts walking.

"Uh, wrong way Bells," I say and take her hand, leading her in the right direction.

"Oh," she says, a blush creeping its way up her cheeks.

We walk along the already familiar path. The trees make it easier; each one looks so different from the next.

We keep walking faster and faster until we were racing each other. At first I am in front until I decide to let Bella beat me. She, however, runs the wrong way so I run after her to tell her. Bella starts running faster, thinking that I'm racing seriously. When I finally catch up to her I explain.

"Bella, we were meant to go left back there," I explain.

"Oops," she says laughing, the blush making its rapid return. So she follows me and we get to the river shortly after.

She chucks her shoes and socks to the side and runs in. I follow her in pulling my shoes, socks and t-shirt off. I hang my top over a branch and run in.

I dive under and swim towards Bella's legs. I see her trying to swim away; her legs kicking up sand from the bank but I'm too fast. I swim up to the surface and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Gotcha," I say resting my head over her shoulder. She reaches her hands to my sides and then turns to face me. I grip her into a tighter hug.

_What's she gonna do?_

_Maybe she'll kiss me._

Bella slowly lowers her face to mine. Our lips are only about 2cms away. Oh My God. She's going to do it. She's going to kiss me! I close my eyes and lean towards her, almost closing the gap.

Oh! Oh my god. She's tickling me. I laugh uncontrollably and sink under the water, coughing up a bit.

After my coughing fit I look back at her. She's still laughing. I take a step towards her, acting serious and she steps back.

I take another and she steps back again. Then she's running towards the bank and I catch her. I tickle her until she's gasping for breath in between laughs.

"Pl-Please stop," she chokes out. I stop and she collapses onto the ground.

"I'll get ya back," she says with a smile.

"If I remember correctly, it is I who was getting _you_ back," I reply and she just laughs.

I sit next to her, trying to figure out how to say the next thing without freaking her out.

"Bella," I begin, "Do you remember the day we crashed?"

"Well yeah, you were rushing me to get changed and then-"

"Yes, Bella, but right before we crashed you said something to me. Do you remember?" My voice is barely more than a squeak.

"Ummmm," she bites her bottom lip deep in thought.

_Please remember, oh please._

_It's just three simple words, why of all words are they the ones you have to forget?_

_I Love You. See it's not that hard._

"Sorry I don't, why, what did I say?" She looks worried, like she had said something wrong.

"Oh I don't know, I just remember you saying something to me. It was probably nothing," I reply and stare off into the trees.

"Oh okay." For once I wish she wasn't so dismissive of things. I wish she actually thought about it.

But I know she does love me, whether she admits it or not. When she thought we were going to die she felt like she had to let me know that she loved me. That definently means something, right?

**Aww poor Jake. I just want to hug him :(**

**Please review. I'm serious people.**


	4. Leaf

**I don't own Twilight blah blah blah. . . **

I stand back and examine our new shelter. It looks quite good, actually. Well for a shelter made from leaves anyway. I can hear Bella's grunts from behind me and I turn to see what she is doing.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I ask, looking at her rubbing two sticks together ferociously.

"What does it look like?" she asks.

"Uhh, let me help," I say and take the sticks off her before she can answer or respond.

I twist one stick into another and in under a minute I had started a fire. I chuck more wood into a pile to keep it going and Bella has a look of shock/annoyance on her face.

"We can't all have freakishly superhuman powers," she mutters and walks off. I chuckle at her. She _hates _being beaten.

As the sun begins to set I sit by the fire enjoying the warmth as the forest begins to get cooler. Times like these I wish I had a bag of marshmallows. Bella comes back and sits on the opposite side, staring into the flames. She's probably imagining me burning in them. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Whatcha thinking about, Bells?" I ask.

"You're death," she replies seriously before laughing.

"Oh, I'm hurt," I reply and put on a sad face.

"Aww, I'm sorry Jake. How can I make it up to you?" She asks with big puppy dog eyes. I could stare into them all day. They make me melt into a puddle.

"A hug?" I ask testing her.

"Sure," she says and gets up.

"Wait, I changed my mind," I say and smirk.

"What do you want _now_?" She asks curiously.

"A kiss," I answer and smile. I watch as she decides what to answer. At first it looks like definently no, then maybe, yes, no, then she looks up at me.

"On the cheek," she negotiates.

"Sure," I reply hoping she can't see through me. She walks towards me and leans down to kiss my cheek. As she reaches I swiftly move my head so I kiss her lips. She stays there for a little too long before breaking the kiss.

"You're bad Jake," she says.

"I can tell you liked every second of it," I reply. She totally did, I'm confident of it.

"Yeah, okay Jake, it's getting late so I'm going to go to sleep," she says and walks towards our shelter before lying down.

"Okay, don't let the bed bugs bite. Especially the creepy-crawlies you get around here like the tarantulas or snakes, not to mention the bot-fly-"

"Ugh, Jake shut up! You know I hate that stuff. Ewww what was that? Something touched my leg and ugh! It's on me, Jake get it off, get it off," Bella screams before running out, swatting at her leg.

"Bella, it was a leaf. You know, the things that drop from the trees above us," I say and peel the leaf off her leg.

"It's your fault, you know I can't stand bugs or spiders," she says, trying to blame it on me.

"Oh yeah, blame it on Jake coz he's the bad guy," I say and look at her. "Now I'm upset so I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

I go to the shelter and lie under it. I hear Bella sigh as she lies beside me. She curls up beside me and falls asleep. I bet she only loves me for my body heat but I can change that. I'll just have to give it time. My mind slows down as I start to drift off. . .

* * *

"Arghh," I groan as I get soaked. The shelter must have collapsed. Bella is shivering uncontrollably next to me.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I demanded. How could she not wake me when she was this cold?

"I didn't want to disturb you," she replies between her chattering teeth.

"Ugh, Bella. Hold on," and I hover myself over her, protecting her from the rain. I rest on my forearms so our bodies are pressed against each other, helping her to warm up.

_I must not think about what is touching my chest. I must not think about-_

_You fool. She could get pneumonia and you're too busy thinking about her chest._

"S-so cold," she says in-between gasps of breath and chattering teeth.

"Well, you know body heat warms you up faster so if we took off our clo-"

"Don't even bother," she says, managing to smile.

"Try to get some sleep, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow," I tell her.

"But what about you?" She asks. The shivering quickly subsided.

"I'll be fine. I'll go to sleep after you," I reply.

"No, that's not fair," Bella argues. Just agree already!

"Bella; I'm not going to give up so just sleep already," I demand.

"You can be so persistent sometimes Jake," Bella says before closing her eyes.

A few minutes later I see her slightly open one eye.

"If you think I think you're asleep you're wrong," I tell her. Like Bella could ever outsmart me.

A wrinkle appears between her eyebrows, proving that she's frustrated. She tries to roll over, obviously forgetting that I'm on top of her so her attempt fails. I chuckle as she mutters under her breath.

"Usually even sleep-talking people don't mutter," I say. At that she opens her eyes.

"Can't you ever just give up?" She asks loudly.

"Sorry, that's against the rules of being me," I chuckle. The rain starts to stop and we both sigh in relief.

I roll off of her once it completely stops and brush the hair from her face.

"Would you like me to read you a bedtime story? It might help you to get to sleep," I suggest watching her smile.

"No thanks Jake, I think I can manage without it," she says as she sighs and closes her eyes.

I kiss her forehead and lie back down to go to sleep.

"You are so sneaky sometimes. I can only wonder what you do when I'm actually asleep," she says as she falls asleep. I fall asleep not long after her.

* * *

Ugh, I used to think that the trees would filter the sunlight. I now realised I was wrong. It's almost impossible to have a sleep in while in the Amazon. Not that it would've been much of a sleep in any way since last night we were both kept up by the rain. I'm actually quite a bit sleep-deprived but what can I do about it now.

I get up and find Bella is already up. She's an early riser, much unlike me. I need my sleep.

I begin walking to the river when I see Bella.

"Whoa Bella, what are _you _doing?" I ask, utterly shocked.

**Once again, Review, Review and review! (Pretty please with cherries on top)**


	5. Sickness

**I don't own anything. . .**

I stared at Bella as she turned to me.

"Don't look. Just turn around for a minute," she pleads and I sigh. I turn around deciding to not be difficult.

"Hurry up Bella or I'm going to look," I urge her. I try to take a peek but she's still facing me so I know I'll get caught. I give up and just stand there, staring at a tree.

"Almost done," she says with a frustrated tone. "Okay, you can look," she allows and I turn to face her.

At first I can't take her seriously. Then I notice her expression and see that she is completely serious.

"How do I look?" She asks and does a twirl. I can't help but burst out laughing. She has a 'top', if you can call it that, made of leaves wrapped around her upper half. I finally manage to stop laughing and can't think of what to say.

"Well, Bella, that's um, very. . . Creative," I say afraid of looking into her eyes for fear of laughing. She looks at me and thinks for a minute, thinking.

"You're right, it's stupid," Bella says before going to rip it off.

"Uhh, Bella, I'm right here," I inform her of the obvious and she suddenly seems embarrassed.

Bella runs and grabs her t-shirt before standing behind a tree. She emerges not long after in her t-shirt with a smile on her face.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her letting it go.

"Yeah, actually, I can't remember the last time I ate," she replies. Now that she mentions it I can't either and as if on cue, my stomach rumbles. "What are we going to eat though?"

"I think I can go find something. It might be easier as a wolf," I suggest and think about what would be best.

"Oh, of course," she says and looks into the water. "Just don't bring the animal near me before it's, you know," she trails off.

"Of course I won't, Bella. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" I ask.

"Of course I will, Jake," she mocks and walks back to where the campfire from the night before is still burning.

I walk until I know I'm out of view and strip my clothes before transforming into a werewolf. I don't want to have to walk around in Bella's new 'Leaf Clothes'.

I use my new and improved senses and hear movement not far away. I make my way towards it and pounce before it has a time to react and break its neck.

I carry it back to where I left my clothes and transform back into a human before pulling my clothes back on. I pick it up and carry it back to camp. Bella is nowhere to be seen so I get to work and am soon cooking it on the fire.

"Bella, come and get it before I eat it all," I call into the forest before eating my whole serve.

"Bella?"

I look around. Something's wrong. Maybe she's in the. . . River? I make my way over there and after looking for a minute I give up. She can't be in there so where is she?

_Good one Jake, now you've lost her._

_I'm sure she's around here somewhere._

_What if there was a bear? It could've taken her and-_

_She's still here! She has to be._

I look at my surroundings when I see movement from under the broken shelter. I run over there scared that it could be a wolf or something.

_Now you're afraid of your own kind?_

_I'm thinking about Bella's sake!_

I stop outside the shelter and see Bella lying there. She looks quite sick; her face is more pale than usual and she has a look of pain on her face.

"Hey Bells, what's wrong?" I ask.

She moves her body to face me and replies.

"I'm sick, I can barely move and my head feels like it's full of bricks," she replies in a croaky voice.

"Oh Bells," I reply and push the hair from her face. She sighs and closes her eyes.

Minutes later goose-bumps form on her arms and I quickly lay beside her to help warm her up. I rub my hands along her arms hoping that friction would also help.

"Thanks," she murmurs and pulls my arm over her. Not long after she's pulling away from me.

"What's wrong now, Bella?" I ask concerned.

"Too hot," she explains and I pull away. This could be hard to deal with.

"You still hungry?" I ask her as I stroke her hair.

"No. If I eat I think I'll be sick," she replies. I really hope this is just a day-sickness thing. I don't know how Bella will be able to cope out here. She seems so. . . Fragile.

As night begins to dawn Bella becomes more restless. She starts off in my arms and falls asleep then wakes up minutes later from being too hot. Bella becomes extremely tired from moving away and back to me. It gets to the point where she doesn't move at all as she's too exhausted.

Daylight begins to seep through the canopy and wakes me from the worst night's sleep ever, not that I blame Bella. I am so worried about her. I mean, why can't they have a doctor in the middle of the Amazon? Yeah, ok, I'm overreacting just a little.

I get up quietly, leaving Bella sleeping for the next couple of minutes and go to the river. I wash my face, wishing I had a mirror to see how bad I looked.

I walk out into the water and stand there trying to think what to do. There are no other people close by that I can see and if anything, Bella looks worse than she did last night.

I get out of the water and walk back to Bella and sit to her side. I watch her as she goes through a dream, a wrinkle forming in between her eyebrows. I don't feel like doing anything else but watching her.

The moment I look away could be the moment everything goes wrong. . .

**Please, please, pleaseeeee REVIEW. It really does encourage me to write faster and also puts me in a better mood :D**


	6. Calm Blue Ocean

**I know I haven't updated in awhile but I'll explain more at the bottom because otherwise you'll forget. :)**

**I don't own Twilight . . .**

Ah, it's once again finished. Let's just hope it stays up this time. The shelter does look a lot sturdier than last time which makes me feel a little better. I probably went a bit overboard with the tying leaves to the braches. It looks like an oversized birds nest with a small opening at the bottom where I can see Bella asleep.

I sit back down and watch her as she rolls over in her sleep to face me. She hasn't eaten since, well, I can't even remember. That's got to make her worse right? She needs energy but she isn't well enough to eat.

Now why didn't I pay attention in the lesson at school about The Amazon? There must have been something about survival but no, I had other things on my mind. Certain things revolving around Bella and me alone in my room. . .

"Jake." My eyes snap to where Bella is lying. She couldn't have just said my name while she was asleep, could she?

"Are you awake?" I whisper looking at her. She could just be playing a joke on me but I really doubt she would.

She sighs and wriggles a bit more before being absorbed into yet another dream. So she was dreaming about me. Times like this I wish I had that bloodsucker's ability to read minds. Maybe she was dreaming about kissing me, I wouldn't be surprised. She does love me; she even said it on the plane. I just need to get her to remember. Even if she would just admit it already, it would make things so much easier.

Bella slowly comes around and opens her eyes and squints as she adjusts to the light.

"Morning Bells, how are you feeling?" I ask hoping she feels better.

Her mouth moves as if to respond but nothing comes out. She closes her eyes in frustration and her breathing increases in speed.

I sigh and lie beside her. She can't even explain to me how she feels. Ugh, I want to help her but I feel so useless.

Maybe she needs water. It might help to get her voice back. I quickly run to the nearest plant and pull off a few large leaves. Then run down to the river, cup them in my hands and scoop up water. I carry it back to her without spilling much and put it to her lips.

She tilts her head back and I tilt the leaves as she drinks. Water trickles down her chin and I wipe it off.

After she finishes I clear my throat.

"So um Bells, what were you dreaming about?"

"Um, I can't quite remember," she manages to choke out, her cheeks turning a bright pink against her sickly pale skin.

"Bella, you've never been a good liar, no point trying now. But because you're sick I'll let it go."

I'm getting quite annoyed about this but I'd hate to make her feel worse because I won't let it drop. I'll just add it to my to do list.

_To Do List_

_Make Bella admit she loves me._

_Make Bella tell me what her dream was about._

Bella's groans bring me back to reality before she is sick-which just misses me. I jump out of the way and go to her side. I brush the hair back from her forehead and tuck it behind her ears.

If she looked bad before she looks like death now. Her cheeks have gone from pale, to red (from embarrassment about the dream) to green and her eyes are red-rimmed, probably from the lack of sleep.

_If she dies. . ._

_Stop being negative, she'll get better_

_What if it was something in the water- she __**could **__die_

_Stop arguing with yourself and help Bella or she__** will**__ die_

"Bella, will you be okay if I go for a minute to collect some firewood? It gets way too cold in here at night," I ask as I look into her eyes.

"Okay," she answers her voice barely audible.

I hug her before getting up and walking in the opposite direction of the river. Once I'm out of view I start running. I don't want to worry her but I can't help worrying myself.

I find some trees that are quite narrow but look like they could burn for awhile. I snap them with barely any effort-thanking my werewolf strength- and carry them back to Bella.

I set it up close to the shelter and twist a stick into another until flames begin licking at the wood. I put the flaming stick into the pile and watch as the fire engulfs the remaining wood.

I go and sit by Bella who has her head in between her knees and wrap my arms around her. She sighs and pulls her head up then leans her head into my neck. We sit staring into the flames for awhile before she falls asleep.

Suddenly I feel something in my lap and look down. Oh My God. Her hand is in my lap. Think about something else.

_Calm Blue Ocean Calm Blue Ocean Calm Blue Ocean._

_Ahhh the waves crashing onto the shore, seagulls squawking. And I'm all alone in the water with __**Bella**__. . ._

Ugh, stop thinking about her! Curse my mind.

_At the end of year school disco dancing to my favourite song. Paul and Quil are fighting about who gets to dance with the hot chick in the corner._

_I go to get a bit of fresh air and when I walk through the door the hottest chick I've ever seen walks through. It's Bella! I run and wrap my arms around her and she pulls my hands up under her-_

Stop thinking about Bella!

"Oh sorry," I hear Bella's obvious embarrassed tone as she swiftly removes her hand from my lap.

"That's ok," I say as I scoop her up and move her more under the shelter and lie beside her.

We fall asleep to the crackle of the fire where I can't stop the dreams of Bella shrouding my mind.

**If you people who add my story to favourites or on alert would also take the few seconds to review it would really help. Also the new readers and the people who already review (I appreciate it) Please. . .**


End file.
